The present invention relates to a method of producing optical modules including a semiconductor laser module used in the field of optical communication and so on, and a optical module.
Recently, the semiconductor laser diode has broadly been used as a signaling light source or as an optical-fiber amplifier pump light source, in the optical communication. Where the semiconductor laser diode is used as a signaling or pump light source in the optical communication, it is often used as a semiconductor laser module which is a device for optically coupling the laser beam outputted from the semiconductor laser diode with the optical fiber.
The present invention provides a method of producing a optical module, comprising:
a first step of fixedly mounting at least one soldering sheet on a base in place through spot welding; and
a second step of fixedly mounting at least one carrier on said soldering sheet through soldering, a semiconductor laser diode for outputting a laser beam or a photodiode for receiving the laser beam being mounted on said carrier.
The present invention also provides a optical module comprising:
a base;
at least one soldering sheet fixedly mounted on said base in place through spot welding;
a semiconductor laser diode for outputting a laser beam; and
a carrier on which said semiconductor laser diode is mounted, said carrier being fixedly mounted on said soldering sheet through soldering.